Struggle
by Rickashay
Summary: Struggles follow her steps, a haunting and looming shadow. Her struggle to help her sisters from a most formidable foe...a dragon demon. Will her struggle continue has she cares for the wounded soldier, and how are they connected with her father's death?
1. Thinking

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

_My parents are dead and I have no where to go._

The night shadowed her room. Eyes were closed as if contemplating a very important subject that required her utmost attention. The soft snores of her sisters blending in with the passing servants and soldiers, who were seeking entertainment for the night.

She tried blocking out the noises, but the noise prevailed as the night wore on. Her sleepy eyes drooped down, a stifled yawn smothered despite her watering eyes. It would be the last night she would spend in the castle, a dragon demon having overthrown her father in his quest for more power.

_He never realized his true power._

Fortunately her mother was a compassionate demon. Having never spent the unnecessary time with her mate, his death had brought too much grief to her being. The blame and the guilt that did not belong to her caused the inevitable death. Suicide was an unbecoming way to waist a life.

After all this time waiting for another demon to take up the throne, the only being able to actually take the responsibilities was the friendly and attractive dragon demon. Many visits were spent between her father and his friend. On an occasion he was introduced to the females of the house, though none sparked his interest.

The dragon demon was to arrive that morning, today he would choose his wife. She spent that night praying and hoping that his attentions would be led elsewhere, the idea of being married to this stubborn demon was as welcoming as the deaths of her parents.

As usual her sisters were all excitement. The idea of marrying before the others was a chance to start the cycle. Her sometimes outspoken and knowledge of inappropriate words that escaped her mouth was something that no husband wishes in his wife.

The surrounding soldiers were at fault, having little respect for her it was common for language to be brought between the two feuding groups. Though when her father was near, the respect level changed dramatically it was almost comical.

Though both parties never fought, it was more playful and teasing despite their language. Humor never entered when parents were present, her silent knowing glances brought much amusement between sisters and soldiers.

For the most part the Castle in the Sky was relatively quiet. Having little special occasions to celebrate, one might say inside the castle it was considered a boring adventure. There was much to do alone, for example as the princess she was allowed to wonder the halls and other secretive places without being caught or disciplined.

"Are you awake?" Hearing the young voice of the offspring of a soldier, it was her duty to comfort the young when needed.

Opening the screen door to peak inside, he saw the covers intertwined with her body. Her hair was strewn on the ground, and her eyes were staring at the ceiling. Softly a pair of feet paddled toward her with the intention of being soothed into a peaceful sleep free from worldly troubles.

"Haikou, have you had a nightmare." The nod of yes was expected and welcomed. The child hurried toward her, holding out his chubby hands seeking for the protection of the powerful demon.

Without hesitation she allowed him the privilege to snuggle beside her. His tear streaked face shone in the midnight, his violet eyes smiling through his expression of fear. Content with his surroundings, his quiet snores soon kept her awake.

It was said that the young protected the younger; in that case it was true. She felt some sort of paternal instinct to comfort and protect those who were younger. Haikou had the tendency for being afraid in the middle of the night; it never bothered her that she was taking the responsibilities that the woman of the house would have. In truth she felt honored to be relied on each moment tragedy strikes; her training was beneficial in this area.

The night dragged on without the comfort of sleep. In the morning she was not surprised to realize the results of the consequences.

A/N thank you for reading, criticism is welcomed.


	2. A Welcome to the Castle of the Sky

A Welcome to the Castle of the Sky

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you to everyone that read/reviewed the last chapter. Thank you. Sesshomaru's mother has the name Inukimi, a fan had dubbed her that and it's on a website.

The servants hurried back and forth through the halls, each doing various tasks for the upcoming arrival. The children were quieter with the expectation of having a new leader; they probably picked it up from the older demons that have always followed the ruling of her father. Though there was a benefit thinking that one of the princesses would rule beside him, but the fact that men controlled the world meant very little to the demons in the castle.

The possibilities that the line of poison dog demons being polluted by the dragon was such a strong chance that many doubted whether he would choose the only one that carried poison in her veins. It was rare for a dog demon to be born with poison, despite the fact that it was in their veins; it can easily be overrun by other elements, such as lightening.

"Inukimi, he just arrived." her sister whispered as if it was a great secret. For a moment she merely replied with a bored look, wondering why her sister can be so excited and frightened of the dragon. She gave an indication of her hand, waving away pointless thoughts on her own useless fears.

Haikou looked up from his seat in the corner, having spent the major of the day sitting quietly on the floor. His dog-ear twitched, half listening to the less than optimistic conversation. Looking up suddenly at the grave expression his caretaker wore, he hurried toward the fuming sister and the cool headed Inukimi.

"Who is Ryukotsusei?" he asked. His curiosity spiked at the odd name, and the fact that news traveled fast especially in a palace were the population was mostly gossiping women.

"He's the demon who will be taking over the eastern region." she said in a clipped voice. Her eyes watched the red flush appear on her sister's face from being interrupted. She made a tut-tut noise, common when she was either making fun of someone or when she was annoyed, either way it was impossible to tell which was which.

"I knew that part, but why are you so worried?" as an innocent child would, he didn't understand the complications of the new arrival made. It wasn't an easy thing to accept someone who would be taking over the estate her father worked his life building, the child probably didn't even realize that the possible chances of never seeing her again after an inevitable marriage was a likely possibility.

Picking up the child in her arms, she carried him with her. Haikou was a mixture of exceptionally strong dog demons with some dragon abilities, hence the dog-ears and long scaly tail. His hair was partly white with a rather ugly green tint; his eyes were a deep red, changing depending on his mood. For example they would change gold when he was in a good mood, but when he was irritable they were the lovely red.

"Welcome to our home." hearing the soft voice of flirtatious women cooing at the dragon demon, she prepared herself for war. Walking toward the two, many demons stood by holding their breath as the stubborn women gracefully made her appearance.

He raised an eyebrow, barely concealing the roguish smile from her. If there was one thing that she hated, it was being laughed at.

A/N Critiques are welcome.


End file.
